


Gift Giving

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [3]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Tom Kirk/Chris Wolstenholme
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 2





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Tom wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. He couldn’t possibly have.  
_  
There’s something I want to give you for Christmas, Tom_.  
  
They’d been discussing gift-giving as they prepared drinks behind Chris’s bar, away from the din of the party, when Chris had murmured it in his ear. Just like that. No preamble, no nothing.  
  
But there was no mistaking that it was Chris’s hand fastened firmly to his hip right now, with the kind of grip you didn’t use on your friends. Then Chris’s other hand slipped onto his waist and Tom knew exactly what Chris wanted to give him; he hadn’t misunderstood at all.  
  
Swallowing, Tom turned around with wide eyes, heart pounding furiously in his ears and one hand grasping Chris’s arm. Chris was staring at his mouth.  
  
“Not a fucking word to anyone, yeah?” Tom said quietly.  
  
Chris nodded and traced a hand between Tom’s legs, eliciting a groan.  
  
“Forgettable festive fuck,” he muttered with a half-grin.  
  
Tom didn’t protest as Chris took his hand and led him upstairs, their glasses of whiskey still standing on the bar.


End file.
